


Old Married Couple

by Mswriter07



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, World Series 2016 Game 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Pete takes care of Patrick during Game 3 of the World Series and new information comes to light for Joe and Andy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Overall this came to me after I watched the YouTube video of Patrick singing the national anthem, which was great, but it sounded like he was getting a cold so I wrote fic where Pete took care of him while they watched the third game. I hope you enjoy the fluff. :)

The band made it to Wrigley Field a couple of hours before the game was supposed to start and Pete looked at Patrick bundled up in his jacket nursing a bottled water. Pete went to sit next to him and he stroked the edges of his hair that his hat didn’t cover up. He asked, “Still feeling tired?”

 

“Yeah but I need to go check the mike on the field to make sure it sounds alright and readjust my vocals so I don’t crack on the notes.”

 

“Do you want me to make you some of your tea?” Pete asked as he felt Patrick’s forehead.

 

“You carry my tea with us?” Patrick asked as he turned to look at Pete.

 

“I do.” Pete grinned.

 

“I’ll take a cup before I sing on TV then I’m going to rest while you watch the game since we have a box to ourselves as a band.”

 

“I’ll rest with you and we can watch it from the TVs in the couch area.”

 

“You wanted to be able to watch the live though?” Patrick said.

 

“I’m happy wherever you are and if I watch it on the bank of TVs I’ll survive.”

 

“Okay. Thanks Pete.” A few minutes later Patrick uncurled himself and grabbed Pete’s hand. “Come with me down to the field while I warm up and check everything out.”

 

“Sure.” 

 

Patrick stood and pulled at Pete's hand. They nodded at Andy and Joe and left the room. Patrick didn't let go of Pete's fingers until they were in the tunnel opening up to the field. Pete felt the loss but didn’t say anything and followed Patrick out onto the field. The sound people had Patrick’s mike stand setup and Pete stood off to the side as Patrick checks the sound and tests out the first verse of the national anthem. It sounds good and Patrick nods his approval before he heads back over to Pete. They walked back up to the game box and Patrick had his arm around Pete’s back.

 

“You sounded really great.” Pete said.

 

“Thanks. I’m going to drop the notes down about a half an octave to keep my throat from burning too bad. I don’t want to sound too offkey if my throat doesn’t hold out.”

 

“You’ll be great. I’ll get your tea ready for you and we can rest tonight.”

 

Patrick tightened his grip around Pete and said, “You’re too good to me.”

 

“You’ve held me up and I’m trying to do the same for you.”

 

“Love you Pete.”

 

“I love you too Patrick.”

 

They made it to the game box and Pete led Patrick over to one of the couches in the back to lie down until he had to go sing. While Patrick rested, Pete got Patrick’s tea out of his backpack and went about making it how Patrick liked to drink it. He let it cool off so Patrick didn’t burn his mouth and then he went to give it to Patrick to drink before his time in the spotlight. Patrick sipped on the tea and leaned against Pete until he got a text telling him he was needed on the field. 

 

He stood and leaned down and kissed Pete’s cheek. “I’ll see you in about twenty minutes. Keep the couch warm for me.”

 

Pete frowned and asked, “You sure you want me to stay?”

 

Patrick ran his thumb over Pete’s bottom lip and said, “I’ll be back.”

 

“Okay. I’ll have some food for us by the time you get back.”

 

“That sounds great. See you soon.” Patrick left the box and Pete pulled out his phone to put in a food order for the two to share. He went to the window and watched Patrick sing the anthem without the slightest hitch. Pete smiled to himself as he watched Patrick jog off the field and he got a table ready for their food when it arrived by the couch he claimed for the two.

 

Patrick arrived back at their box with a sheen of sweat covering him and he collapsed onto the couch. Pete was by his side with a damp cloth and helping him pull his jacket off. Patrick wiped his face and arms off with the cloth and Pete said, “Food will be here in a few minutes and I’ll see if they have blankets somewhere.”

 

“Food is good but I don’t need a blanket. Having you close is enough heat.” Patrick cracked a tired grin and Pete laughed.

 

“Do you want some more tea?”

 

Patrick pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes before he said, “A couple of fingers of bourbon.”

 

“Coming right up.” Pete said as he patted Patrick’s thigh and went over to the corner bar with a bartender standing behind the counter. “Two double bourbons neat.”

 

“Brand preference?”

 

Pete glanced at the bourbon selection and said, “Jack is fine.” He figured he’d get Patrick his favorite bourbon. He brought the tumblers over to the table and sat them on the provided napkins and then answered the door to their box and got his and Patrick’s food. He tipped the concession worker and closed the door back before he went back to where Patrick was lounging on the couch. 

 

Patrick had his bourbon in his hand and sipping at it while Pete arranged their food for easy reach. He sat on the corner cushion and Patrick burrowed himself into Pete’s side and Pete wrapped his arm around Patrick’s back. Pete took a sip of his own bourbon and then grabbed at the batch of nachos for him and Patrick. Patrick grabbed a cheese-laden tortilla chip and took a bite before he lifted his hand to have Pete finish the chip.

 

Andy and Joe watched the two get comfortable and Andy said to Joe, “Those two are an old married couple.”

 

Joe glanced at Pete and Patrick and saw the two watching the game on the TVs in front of them and working on the snacks Pete ordered them. “One day they’ll realize they’re going to grow old together in the same house and everything.”

 

Andy nodded sagely and said, “Maybe we should give them a nudge in that direction.”

 

“Like lock them in a closet and tell them they can’t leave until they work some of the tension out of their systems?”

 

“That’d be a plan if they didn’t already start down that path earlier this year. Bronx is already calling Patrick Pop.”

 

“A dead giveaway that they need to do something.” Joe said.

 

Pete nudged Patrick and said, “Can I tell them?”

 

Patrick noticed the shine in Pete’s eyes and said, “Sure. Have fun. I’m going to close my eyes and rest some more before we go home.”

 

“Alright baby.” Pete kissed the side of Patrick’s head and then when Patrick curled up against his side, Pete looked at his other bandmates and friends and said, “Guys, just letting you know that Patrick and I have been planning our wedding since Bronx gave his okay on everything.”

 

Joe and Andy both came over to where the two were sitting and Joe asked, “You two aren’t shitting us, are you?”

 

“No Joe. We’ve been getting ourselves straightened out. Ashlee and Bronx both are cool with everything and we can all finally function in our family dynamic.”

 

“Ashlee isn’t mad about anything?” Andy said.

 

“She said about time so we said okay and Bronx has always liked Patrick so we’re getting things ready for Christmas.”

 

“How about we get married during Christmas? Everyone will be there already and we wanted something small and not flashy to begin with.” Patrick murmured against Pete’s shoulder.

 

“That sounds good Trick. Everyone we want there is already invited for Christmas.” Pete said as he nuzzled Patrick’s hair.

 

“Good we settled on a wedding date. I’m going to take a nap now. Enjoy the game.” Patrick said as he wrapped his arms around Pete’s waist.

 

“Okay. Sleep tight. Love you.” Pete said.

 

“Love you too Petey.”

 

“You two are already married.” Joe laughed and said, “You’ll just make it official with a piece of paper in a couple of months.”

 

“Cool. Nothing fancy then.” Pete smiled as he tightened his hold on Patrick and sipped at his bourbon he still had left in his tumbler.


End file.
